Ridding Your Burden
by PJO-obsesser
Summary: Rachel Is known to be a happy, care free girl. No one at camp half blood knew much of her parents, school and secret sibling. What will happen to Rachel when she is left alone with no friends and un stable parents? Story is much better than summery.


**AN: hey guys, I am back! this just a little thing came up with. I just used rachel so I can write it on this website. enjoy! :D**

Rachel pov:

I barged into my bedroom, still adjusting to the contrast of the place. I ran to my dresser, rampaging through items that have long been forgotten, trying to control sobs escaping from my lips. I begin to feel drowsy from the blood trail at the side of my head.

I felt a cold, thin object in my hand and I knew it was it, after 4years it becomes familiar. I bring it out and look at my dull reflection on the broken knife. After seeing a lone tear travel from my eye, I flung myself at the side of my bed and let my cries loose.

I made no attempt to calm myself as this situation was becoming more frequent. Though last night's fiasco was something completely knew to me.

FLASHBACK….

I braced myself before entering the closed door in front of me. I could hear shouts coming from the other side, male and female, otherwise known as my mother and father, inside the place I suppose is my home.

I knew going to that party was insane. But considering my reputation at school, it was necessary to go. At least I left a note on the fridge for my parents telling them I was going. I would have told them myself but considering school starts at 8:00 and my parents have to leave for work at 6:30 and the fact that they only arrive home at 9pm.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door, stepping inside. I never even had time to look up before I felt a strong force push me against the wall.

"Where have you been?" A cold raspy voice whispers in my ear. I was too shocked to answer. Who is this? Where are my parents?

" Answer me! Where have you been? And don't you know it's respectful to look your elders in the eye?" The man shouted as he pushed me with greater force against the wall. I could vaguely hear a feminine chuckle on my far right, towards our personal bar. Alcohol reeked across the house, whomever these people were; they were under the influence of alcohol and that is not something to be taken lightly.

" Did you not hear me!" the man shouted into my ear. The sound vibrated rapidly inside my head. Not wanting to anger the man further, I lifted my head. All I had to do was wait for my parents to come home and everything will be ok. Though what I saw just shoved that theory out the way.

"D-dad?" I asked quietly. How could this be? My dad only drank on special occasions and when he had clients over. And he has never been aggressive towards me.

" Of course _honey_ who else would it be ?" He replied with a sly chuckle

"W-what happened to you and m-mom?" I asked stuttering. What was happening? I was getting really scared, no longer did I feel safe around them. Though apparently that wasn't the right question to ask. I could feel his hand that was holding me to the wall clutch and felt a large sting on my right cheek. It took me a few seconds to realize what happened. My dad had never raised a hand to me before. I could feel tears build up in my eyes and run down my face. What wrong did I do?

" I ask the questions girl! Now, where were you?" He asked with venom dripping from each word.

" I was at a party. I-I left a note for you and mom on the fridge," I tried to explain myself as quickly as possible. It wasn't safe for me here. As long as I can reach my room, it will be fine.

"We didn't receive a note! Honey, check the fridge!" My dad commanded. I could see my mother rush off to the fridge, scanning the surface. After what seemed an eternity, my mom shook her head.

" Nothing here sweety," she said calmly, though you could hear that something was off about her.

" Why you little lying b****!" My dad shouted at me as he let go completely, making me land on my right hand. I knew that it was broken, the pain told me. Tears welled up in my eyes, as a result of my broken bone.

" What were you thinking, going 2 that party? What did you think was going to happen? Make friends, have a boyfriend? HA! As if!" Dad asked me, bending to my level.

" I-i though, that going to this p-party will improve my school reputation and-"

"What reputation? You honestly think that you have a reputation? No one even knows you! You are just a shadow of your sister! And everyone walks over a shadow. You are no different!"

Ouch, that hurt. My older sister always out shone me, she never hesitated to tell me. Every chance she got, she would gloat and purposely tell me about her friends, knowing I had none. The only reason I was invited to that party was because everyone was invited. Though this is the first time my dad ever said something like that to my face.

"You were serious?" My father said, his face turning blank. He tilted his head and suddenly burst out laughing. My mom also joined in and chuckled.

" You are nothing. You are never going to have a happy life because you are pathetic. You are dumb and a fat one too. You will never achieve anything in life. You will never become anything worth peoples time. I am ashamed to be your mother," mom said from the bar. Dad nodded to what she said, though they were still laughing their heads off. This is my chance, I thought.

I slowly crawled towards my room. When I reached the kitchen I used the table to help me on my feet again as my hand could not take my weight anymore. Once I was up, I was about to do a sprint to my bedroom but I felt a pair of hands grab mine and hold them firmly to my back.

" Oh don't run away so fast! We still haven't given your punishment!" My dad said as he sent a punch to my stomach. I screamed in pain, my dad used to do boxing in high school.

" You are weak"

" Lazy"

" A loner"

" Invisible"

With each punch, slap and kick he added a trait of mine. My body hurt like hell, I just wish this night will soon be over.

" You will never fit in with this family, or anyone In this world. You are God's only mistake." With that my mother (who was holding me in place) pushed me to the left. My head collided with the fridge. I immediately felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground. My parents laughter slowly faded away.

The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was my letter to my parents under the fridge.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Never in my life did I think I would be in this position. For the last 4 years I have slashed my wrists to numb the pain, not physically, but mentally. I always made sure that it is not life threatening though. I looked at my calender. Wow, I never noticed it was Christmas morning. What a way to celebrate!

I thought about what my parents said. I just cried more. I know you shouldn't take what drunk people say seriously, but it is proven that people who are drunk speak only the truth. And the worst part is, I know they are right. I am never going 2 fit in anywhere in life. I will always be a loner. I will never be anything in life. My sister was right when she said that I will always be a shadow, and people always trample over shadows.

I thought about the people at school. I would stand out in class, though in the social circle, I am the square, if you get what it mean. I have constantly been picked on, bullied and played with. At break time I always sit in the bathrooms, waiting for classes to start again. Even though my sister is only 2 grades above me, she does nothing to help me.

I made sure not to mention my sister at camp Half-Blood. No one knew that I wasn't the only child. Camp has always been my home from the time I found out about it. I know I had friends at camp, but since the giant war ended, all my friends have gone their own ways. I haven't seen them at Camp for a year now. The only time someone talks to me there is if they want a prophecy, and that hasn't happened for a long time.

My parents have never been there for me, even going as far as forgetting me at my school. The sad thing is that they only remembered me because my neighbours phoned them. They would always lecture me about rising to their standards. They never wanted me, I was their mistake. I was Gods only mistake. I was only a burden on my family. Not anymore I won't.

I tore a page from my note book and took a pen from my bag. Still while pouring my eyes out, I wrote a note to my family and a separate one for Camp. Hopefully it won't get lost. I put it in an envelope and sealed it. On it I wrote-

. . . . . . . . . . . . Dear Family

. . . . Merry Christmas, I hope you like your present, it cost me a lot.

. . . . Love: your burden

This time, I put the blade by my neck, and with one slash, I was gone. I could feel the oracle leave my body, off to find a new host.

I am now invisible. I go unnoticed. I am not even a shadow. After all, people only walk over shadows.

AN: please say in your reviews if you want a second chapter. It will be the reactions of her family and camp. So pls review! :)


End file.
